The invention relates to a rewriteable nonvolatile memory array in which each cell comprises a diode and a resistance-switching element in series.
Resistance-switching materials, which can reversibly be converted between a high-resistance state and a low-resistance state, are known. These two stable resistance states make such materials an attractive option for use in a rewriteable non-volatile memory array. It is very difficult to form a large, high-density array of such cells, however, due to the danger of disturbance between cells, high leakage currents, and myriad fabrication challenges.
There is a need, therefore, for a large rewriteable nonvolatile memory array using resistance-switching elements which can be readily fabricated and reliably programmed.